


I'll Be Your Brick and Mortar

by RomanceInTragedy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Erik is a darling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort...I guess, M/M, too lazy to do anymore tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanceInTragedy/pseuds/RomanceInTragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You seriously think it's easy being a telepath? He has a thousand voices in his head all time. For the most part, keeping the walls up are easy. But, some days, it gets a little too much and it's harder than usual." Raven eyed Erik, a curious look on her face. "You really thought being a telepath was easy?"<br/>Erik didn't know how to answer her exactly. He swallowed and furrowed his brows, looking back towards the study. Raven gave him a small smile and squeezed his bicep comfortingly.<br/>"If you're that concerned, go check on him. I'm sure he won't mind. He enjoys your company more than most."<br/>Erik clenched his hands by his side and nodded involuntarily. Raven gave him one last smile and walked away. He sighed quietly to himself and walked over to Charles' study. He raised his hand to knock when a strained voice spoke not too from the other side.<br/>"Come in, Erik."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Brick and Mortar

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea of Charles struggling one day and Erik helping calm him down.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so..bare with me, yeah?
> 
> Oh. And this takes place during First Class...if you didn't already figure that out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

He hadn't seen Charles since breakfast.  _No one_ had seen Charles since breakfast. When he had seen him, he looked horrible. He was constantly wincing and his hands were moving towards his head like he wanted to grab it. After their morning meal, Charles left the table without a word and locked himself in the study. He hadn't left since. No one else seemed to be thinking much of Charles' absence, but it was almost dinner and Erik was starting to worry. He also quite missed the telepath but that's not really the point, or so he kept telling himself.

Finally fed up with the lack of Charles, he grabbed Raven and pulled her aside, asking if she knew what was up with her brother. She tilted her head, a light understanding smile on her lips.

"He probably has one of his worse migraines. It happens sometimes."

"Why didn't he tell anyone?" Erik was slightly frustrated. He could've helped...somehow.

"Its just one of the side effects of his mutation. He's so used to it he probably didn't think to."

"What do you mean side effect?"

"You seriously think it's easy being a telepath? He has a thousand voices in his head all time. For the most part, keeping the walls up are easy. But, some days, it gets a little too much and it's harder than usual." Raven eyed Erik, a curious look on her face. "You really thought being a telepath was easy?"

Erik didn't know how to answer her exactly. He swallowed and furrowed his brows, looking back towards the study. Raven gave him a small smile and squeezed his bicep comfortingly.

"If you're that concerned, go check on him. I'm sure he won't mind. He enjoys your company more than most."

Erik clenched his hands by his side and nodded involuntarily. Raven gave him one last smile and walked away. He sighed quietly to himself and walked over to Charles' study. He raised his hand to knock when a strained voice spoke not too from the other side.

"Come in, Erik."

Erik opened the door to see Charles sitting at his desk, his face pale. The curtains were drawn so no light could peak through and the windows were shut, as if that could keep all foreign sounds from reaching him, but they both knew it could not. Erik slowly closed the door and walked over to Charles.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Charles gave him a weak smile. "Would you believe me if I said it was a sense of a pride?"

"No."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

Erik shook his head. "Why _do_ you struggle exactly?" He didn't mean for it to sound so rude but, then again, he was pretty sure Charles knew what he meant.

"It's usually quite simple, keeping everyone's constant ramble and their full thoughts and memories at bay. But sometimes, I just get so tired or become so emotionally drained and stressed with the self imposed responsibility that the walls I have built around my mind start to crumble. 

"Imagine a brick wall built around my mind with a gate. When I'm working my way through someone's mind, I open the gate and allow their mind to connect with mine. Of course, they can't enter my mind but their memories and thoughts are entering into it.

"But, of course, it is a brick wall and sometimes ivy grows all over those and things may crawl over that wall using this ivy. And when those stray thoughts enter my mind, usually it's nothing. It's fine. They're usually dumb little things that mean nothing."

Charles' brows then furrowed in frustration.

"But then there are the times when they aren't quite so innocent thoughts and next thing I know I'm having a total existentional crisis and my walls start crumbling down and then I'm fighting to rebuild them again but because I'm rushing it's sloppy and they just keep falling no matter what I do and--"

He rubbed his hands down his face and released a shaky breath. Erik listened in silence, taking in his every word. Charles then gave a rueful smile and looked back at Erik.

"Raven sometimes says that I have a secondary mutation, that I'm also an empath. But it only just comes with the territory of being a telepath. We just know everything people really think and sometimes it's fine but..."

He trailed off and Erik took that as his chance to speak.

"I didn't know."

"Of course, you didn't. You're not a telepath." He grinned but it wasn't very convincing. "I also never told you."

"Your head hurts, yes?"

Charles nodded. Erik walked around the desk and turned Charles' chair around so he was facing him, then kneeled in front of him. He lifted his hands so that his fingers ghosted over Charles' temples.

"May I?"

He nodded again and Erik began gently massaging his temples.

"You don't have to do it all alone, you know. You can lean on me. You can enter my mind -- after asking permission, of course -- and sort through the very little pleasant memories I have until you're calm and feel like you have control again." His fingers had somehow ended up carding through Charles' hair and were massaging his scalp. A small smile graced his lips as he remembered what Charles said to him when they first met in those icy waters. "You're not alone."

When he finally made eye contact with Charles again, the telepath was looking down at him in awe.

"You're an amazing man, Erik Lehnsherr."

Erik's hands stilled, subconsciously tightening in the soft strands. "No, I'm not," he mumbled.

Charles only smiled, a beautiful, soft smile. "You are." And then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Erik's.

Erik released a startled gasp before he eagerly returned the kiss, tightening his grip on Charles' hair and pulling him closer. Their lips moved expertly against each other's, as if they'd done it a thousand times before. They finally pulled apart with quiet gasps, lips gleaming red with saliva.

They just stared at each other for a bit with stupid little grins plastered on their face. 

"Well, that was pleasant."

Charles laughed, "yes, it was."

Erik carded their fingers together and observed at how well they fit together.

"What caused your dilemma today?"

Charles leaned back in his hair, a little reluctant to answer. "It was actually your realization that you loved me."

Erik furrowed his brows in confusion. "And that caused a whole existential crisis? Why?"

"It's because it made me realize that I love you, too."

"I don't see the problem."

"It's illegal, Erik."

Erik scoffed. "And when mutants are discovered, we'll be illegal, too."

"Erik."

"Fine, fine." He lifted his hands in surrender, though it was a bit awkward because he was still holding Charles' hand. "But the point is, I don't care if it's illegal, either."

Charles' grin grew. "I'm starting to not care, as well."

Erik answered Charles' grin with one of his own and cupped Charles' face with his free hand and leaned in so their lips ghosted over one another. "Good." And then he moved in the rest of the way, beginning their second kiss.

Charles pulled back for a moment with a smile. "Mm. I agree."

 

THE END


End file.
